Sálvame
by Kisaki Yazmin Motou
Summary: Un canción puede significar mas cuando viene del alma y el corazón; Chimuelo aprenderá que los recuerdos también afectan las melodías del alma ( para el Frigg-Secreto edición año nuevo del grupo de Facebook "Caldo de Toothcup para el alma", Cinthya Berenice Moreno, espero que te guste n.n )


_**Holis! Este fic esta dedicado a Cinthya Berenice Moreno, para el Frigg-Secreto del grupo de facebook " Caldo de Toothcup para el alma ", el cual se a convertido en una gran familia para mi, Cinthya, espero que te guste n.n**_

-Hola- _**Dialogos.**_

_**Salvame...**_- _**Canto**_

_**Sin mas que decir, disfruten!**_

Era un nuevo día en Berk, Hipo se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo algunos libros que se había encontrado, junto con Chimuelo que estaba tomando una siesta; su padre estaba atendiendo algunos deberes del pueblo, Bocón estaba trabajando en algunas armas nuevas y los demás jinetes, de seguro estaban volando.

Era uno de esos días en los que Hipo podia estar tranquilo sin que nadie lo molestara junto con Chimuelo, el día se le paso muy rapido y cuando Hipo se dio cuenta ya estaba atardeciendo, feliz de que pudo leer en paz empezo a recojer todos los libros y libretas que tenia en el suelo, cuando de repente una hoja cayo de su cuardeno; cuando la alzo se dio cuenta que era un dibujo de Chimuelo que hizo la primera Snoggletog con los dragones, cuando Chimuelo habia desaparecido "misteriosamente", cuando volvio a sentir esa inmensa soledad que lo habia acompañado toda su vida y que solo desaparecia cuando Chimuelo se encontraba a su lado...

Con una gran nostalgia y varios sentimientos en su interior, se acerco a a su cama y saco de ella una gran caja de madera, reviso que su amigo siguiera dormido y con mucho cuidado saco lo que había dentro de la caja; parecía ser un instrumento musical y lo era, el lo había inventado y lo llamaba guitarra, raro nombre lo sabia, pero era mejor que nada, era de color negro con toques verdes.

Con el dibujo su lado y el instrumento en sus manos, se sento en la cama, volteo a ver a su amigo el cual seguia dormido y con una ligera sonrisa empezo a tocar la guitarra...

Era algo simplemente maravilloso, la habilidad con la cual sus manos tocaban la guitarra, se dejaba llevar, no habia nadie en su mundo solo el y Chimuelo, cuando se armo con un poco mas de valor, se escucho algo mas hermoso...

_**Extrañarte es mi necesidad**_

_**vivo en la desesperanza**_

_**desde que tu ya no vuelves mas...**_

Esa voz tan hermosa, que nadie conocia, esa voz de un angel, era la de Hipo, que cantaba sin miedo y con libertad.

_**...Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad**_

_**con el nudo en la garganta**_

_**y es que no te dejo de pensar...**_

Su voz se escuchaba con mucho sentimiento, que solo el podia y su mente sabian de donde venian.

_**...Poco a poco el carazon**_

_**va perdiendo la fe,**_

_**perdiendo la voz...**_

Recordar, eso era todo, recordaba todo lo que habia pasado en esos días y con Tirador en su ventana, Hipo podia jurar que le hacia coro a la cancion.

_**...Sálvame de la soledad,**_

_**estoy hecho a tu voluntad,**_

_**sálvame de la oscuridad,**_

_**no me dejes caer jamas...**_

¿La inspiracion para la cancion?, muy facil, todos esos días, que a pesar de que no fueron muchos, para el fueron eternos; en los que su amigo, su hermano, su alma gemela no estuvo a su lado.

_**...Me propongo tanto continuar,**_

_**pero amor es la palabra**_

_**que me cuesta a veces olvidar...**_

Cerro los ojos, dejandose llevar por sus sentimientos.

_**...Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad**_

_**con el nudo en la garganta**_

_**y es que no te dejo de pensar...**_

_**perdiendo la voz...**_

A veces el mismo se sorprendia por sus ideas y costumbres locas, como esta, una de las mas locas y fuera de lo comun, nada que un verdadero vikingo haría. pero que a el le gustaba y por alguna manera lo relajaba.

_**...Poco a poco el carazón,**_

_**va perdiendo la fe,**_

_**perdiendo la voz...**_

Perdio la esperanza en esos días, nunca lo negaria.

_**...Salvame de la soledad,**_

_**estoy hecho a tu voluntad,**_

_**salvame de la oscuridad,**_

_**no me dejes caer jamas...**_

Trataba de calmarse, ya que al recordar todo eso, las lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus hermosos ojos.

_**...Salvame de la soledad,**_

_**estoy hecho a tu voluntad,**_

_**salvame de la oscuridad,**_

_**no me dejes caer jamas.**_

Acabo, habia acabado la cancion, con varias lagrimas en sus ojos que habian logrado escapar, a pesar de que trato de detenerlas; ahora que se daba cuenta, ya era de noche, ¡¿pues cuanto tiempo habia pasado?!

Alarmado, guardo a prisas la guitarra, rogandole a los dioses que ni su padre o Bocón estuvieran en casa, se paro lo mas rapido que pudo casi callendose, tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas o de detenerlas, pero simplemente no podia. Si ya sabia que recoradar le haci tanto daño, entonces ¡¿porque acada rato recorbaba?!, era masoquista, eso ya lo sabia.

Tenia que preparar la cena, pero no podia bajar haci las escaleras, una vez lo intento y termino en el suelo todo adolorido. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando algo lo golpeo suavemente por su lado izquierdo, cuando volteo a ver quien era, se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Chimuelo, mirandolo muy tiernamente.

-Hola amigo, ¿como dormiste?- Pregunto Hipo tratando de sonar calmado.

En respuesta, Chimuelo se acerco a la cama y con mucho cuidado saco la caja debajo de ella y la abrio, dejando ver la guitarra de Hipo.

-Amigo tu... tu... ¿escuchaste todo?- Pregunto muy nervioso Hipo.

Chimuelo solo se le acercó y lo miro un poco serio al momento que asentia.

-Tranquilo amigo, estoy bien no te preocupes- Le contesto Hipo,intentado engañar a su amigo, cosa que no logro.

Chimuelo lo miraba mas serio que antes, junto con una carita que decia: " Creo que la gente de aqui si esta mas tonta y ciega de lo que crei, ¿como rayos te creen cuando dices eso?, pobras engalñar a ellos, pero a mi no ". Hipo de inmediato supo lo que le decia su amigo...

Suspiro derrotado, sabia que Chimuelo no lo dejaria en paz hasta que le explicara todo, no tenia otra opcion mas que contarle toda la verdad.

-Esta bien, te lo contare todo- Contesto Hipo, mientras que Chimuelo sonreia triunfante.

Antes de que Hipo pudiera decir algo, se escucho como tocaban la puerta, aliviado de que lo salvaran de una larga e incomoda explicacion, Hipo bajo las escaleras casi cayéndose a la mitad de las escaleras, rapidamente abrio la puerta encontrandose a Patapez.

- Hola Patapez, ¿que se te ofrece?- Pregunto Hipo.

-Hola Hipo, el jefe me pidió que te avisara que el y Bocón llegaran hasta la madrugada, que no los esperes despiertos, bueno eso era todo Hipo, te veo mañana- Le contesto Patapez al momento que se alejaba, dejando a un Hipo muy nervioso.

Cuando entro a la casa Chimuelo ya lo esperaba, al parecer habia escuchado lo que Patapez habia dicho y ahora se encontraba muy feliz.

-¿Aun quieres esa explicacion?- Pregunto Hipo, cerrando la puerta, como respuesta Chimuelo asintio.

Hipo solo se acerco a una silla y se sento en ella mientras miraba el fuego que habia en la casa, estaba muy nervioso.

-¿Quieres saber porque estaba llorando y el porque del canto?- Pregunto Hipo, sin despegar la mirada del fuego.

Chimuelo gruño un poco como respuesta, sin despegar su miradad e Hipo.

-Snoggletog, desde ahi empezo todo- Comenzo Hipo llamando la atencion de Chimuelo. -Cuando te desapareciste tan de repente en Snoggletog, sin motivo aparente, la soledad que senti toda mi vida, antes de conocerte, volvio. Todos esos días me senti que la soledad regresaba y a pesar de que estaban Astrid y mi padre a mi lado no se iba, suena muy exagerado, pero así lo senti; volvia a caer en la oscuridad de la cual me lograste sacar, cuando paso lo de Gordontua, que me llevo a la isla donde tienen a sus bebes, crei que ahi te encontraria y cuando no fue haci, me dieron muchas ganas de llorar, solo no lo hice porque me encontre con los demas.- Mientras que Hipo contaba todo, Chimuelo se queria golpear con algo, ¡POR SU CULPA, SU NIÑO HABIA SUFRIDO Y EN LA FECHA DONDE SE SUPONE QUE DEBIA SER FELIZ!, trataba de calmarse, ya que aun faltaba algo. - La cancion... se me ocurrio la noche anterior al accidente, me sentia muy mal, papá y Bocón no estaban en casa por lo que estaba solo, te dibuje, pero solo me dieron mas ganas de llorar, saque la guitarra y se me ocurrio la letra junto con la tonada, esa noche la cante y nunca se me olvido. A penas hoy encontre el dibujo y me acorde de todo.- Mientras que Hipo contaba, trataba de no llorar, todos esos recuerdoss, le dolian. -Ya se que suena ridiculo y lo es, pero...- Hipo no pudo terminar ya que unas grandes alas lo envolvieron.

Chimuelo ya no necesitaba eschuchar mas, le quedo muy claro que su pequeño habia sufrido mucho cuando el se fue, que a pesar de que fue por una muy buena causa, al no darle por lo menos una pista o señal de iba a regresar, que nunca lo abandonaria, el pequeño penso lo peor; ya no queria escuchar mas, por lo cual lo cubrio con sus alas para tratar de calmarlo, ya que noto que queria llorar, queria que se calmara, pero que tambien entendiera que estaba muy arrepentido por haberle hecho pasar por todo eso.

Hipo tardo un poco en entender el porque Chimuelo lo cubria con sus alas, cuando lo entendio, solo se pudo abrazar a el, ¿porque?, muy facil, el miedo.

Ese miedo que nacio desde que conocio a Chimuelo, perderlo. Perder al unico ser que lo quiso y repeto por lo que era, que nuna lo dejaria a su suerte, ya sea en las buenas o en las malas, que siempre estaria a su lado, que siempre que necesita cariño o confort se lo dara sin pedir algo a cambio; el miedo a perderlo era mas grande que otra cosa, por eso le afecto tanto cuando desaparecio en Snoggletog , la primera que pasaria junto al ser mas importante para el...

Chimuelo sentia como su niño lloraba entre sus alas, no lo dejaria solo de nuevo, primero muerto antes que separarse de el; para tratar de calmarlo empezo a ronronear como un gato y a darle pequeñas lamidas en la cabeza, tardo un poco, pero logro calmar a Hipo, obviamente no se solto de Chimuelo para nada, necesitaba sentirse protegido y eso era algo que solo conseguia con Chimuelo a su lado...

Paso rapido el tiempo y sin darse cuenta Hipo se quedo dormido con una ligera sonrisa entre las alas de Chimuelo; este al ver que su pequeño se durmio, solo sonrio, acomodandose en una mejor posicion, velo por el sueño de Hipo, hasta que el tambien callo al mundo de los sueños, prometiendo por su vida que jamas dejaria solo a su Hipo...

_**Bueno eso es todo, Cinthya Berenice Moreno espero que te alla gustado y si no, dimelo y lo arreglare a tu gusto n.n**_

_**Lamento las faltas de ortografía, trabajo con WordPad y aun no me acostumbro del todo.**_

_**¡Les deseo feliz año nuevo a todos, disfruten con la familia y amigos y les deseo un gran 2015 a todos!**_

_**KYM n.n/ psd: Dejen sus opiniones, sere feliz con eso n.n**_


End file.
